


【祁炀】《房东的猫》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: AWM-漫漫何其多
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: “童养媳，到底是猫重要还是我重要？”【漫漫何其多夏至24h｜AWM祁炀】





	【祁炀】《房东的猫》

房东从猫舍新抱回来一只猫，一只还很小的喜马拉雅猫。  
在一个倦怠的清晨。  
于炀那天难得起了个大早，对于网瘾少年而言四点睡四点起昼夜颠倒的生活是再正常不过了；那天倒是破天荒的，早早地就从睡梦中清醒过来。  
早起的日子对于于炀来说是枯燥无味的：当时的他从梦中惊醒，从床上猛然坐了起来，身侧的位置已经没了温度，只有床单上微微的褶皱能证明着昨天晚上有人留宿的痕迹；今天好像太阳也打西边出来了，祁醉竟然也起了个大早，人都不在家里了。  
于炀迷迷糊糊在床上坐了一会儿，恍然看见电脑屏幕里倒映出来的自己的脸猛然惊醒，轻手轻脚地下了床，溜进厕所里将自己收拾干净之后便靠在阳台上无所事事。这个点儿就连游戏都没开服，更别提那群网瘾少年会这个点起床了。  
于炀点了根烟靠在阳台上，清晨的阳光透过窗台落在走廊上，将静默着抽烟的人照耀成了一张肖像画。  
他趴在阳台上抽烟，远远地瞧见了房东朝着住宅的方向走来。  
房东阿姨是个上了年纪却异常勤快的老太太，热衷于收养流浪猫狗，于炀上次去交房租的时候险些被一屋子的猫猫狗狗淹没。于炀靠在阳台上将烟掐灭，因为房东阿姨已经走走到楼下了，她一向不太喜欢于炀抽烟，毕竟在她眼里于炀还是个小孩子。  
这点和祁醉倒是如出一辙。  
房东阿姨怀里抱了只猫，小小的。她远远地瞧见了于炀，走到楼下抬起头望着于炀道：“小炀今天起来得挺早呀。”被她抱在怀中的小猫叫了两声，小奶音萌得人肝颤，房东阿姨被小猫细小的叫声拉回了神，猛地想起自己还抱着这么个小东西，她将怀中的小猫举高了些，握着它小小的爪子冲于炀打招呼：“看，是哥哥呀。”她握了握小猫的爪子，又重新抱回怀中：“今天买菜的时候捡到的小东西，小炀待会过来看看吧。”  
被房东阿姨抱在怀中的小东西跟着也叫了两声，像是同意老太太的意见。  
老太太听见猫咪的叫声笑得更欢了：“小家伙也同意了，那小炀待会就下来吧。”就这么替于炀做主了，然后哼着小曲儿就走进了楼道里。  
于炀被房东阿姨擅自决定了接下来的行程，还丝毫找不出反驳的话。虽然不擅长和老人打交道，但是住在这里这么些年也被房东阿姨关照了许多，现下既然被邀请了，索性闲着也是闲着，那就去看看新邻居吧。  
于炀揉了揉自己凌乱的头发，看了看自己身上的睡衣，索性也懒得换了，拿起钥匙便下了楼去了房东阿姨的家里。

于炀到一楼的时候老太太家的房门大开，他试探性的走到门口敲了敲门，老太太在厨房里，听见敲门的声音便大喊了一声让他直接进来就行了，连鞋都不用换。可是于炀站在门口，望着房间里鸡飞狗跳的情景给吓得不知道怎么落脚了。  
房东老太太家收养的流浪猫流浪狗多了，偶尔凑到一块就会打起来，这下家里突然还来了一个“新成员”，家里几只猫猫狗狗又打了起来，将布置得整整齐齐的客厅弄的乱七八糟。  
而新被带回家的那只小猫正安安静静地趴在沙发上，一双湿漉漉地大眼睛望着于炀站着的门口处，偶尔还会发出细嫩的叫声，惹得人心肝都要化了。  
于炀和小猫面面相觑，这会儿他才仔仔细细的看清这只猫到底长什么样：是一只刚刚断奶的喜马拉雅猫，很少见的海豹色，棕白相间的毛发上还带着星星点点的浅色黑点，尾尖上一簇黑色像是染上了墨汁一样。之前在楼下的时候被房东阿姨抱在怀里，远远地瞧还以为是黑乎乎的小猫，没想到是只“小海豹”。  
它还太小了，眼睛一直都是湿漉漉的，发出的叫声也是细细小小的，完全比不上家中另外一只作威作福的胖橘。小猫的眼睛是漂亮的蓝色，像是将整个天空都装进了眼睛里。它一直望着于炀，发出细小的叫声令于炀都忍不住上前去逗逗它。  
于炀穿越“重重”的障碍走到沙发旁边，蹲在小猫的面前与它平视。他是第一次和这么小的毛绒生物近距离接触，尤其是这个小家伙似乎对新环境恐惧得很，不停地发出不安的叫声，尝试着往于炀的怀里蹿。  
“好小的猫……”于炀尝试着伸手摸了摸它柔软的毛发。这只猫还很小，毛都是短短的，有些扎手，紧紧地贴在皮肤上，于炀微凉的手指触碰到小猫的身上时能感受到它灼热的体温，有些烫手。  
恰好房东阿姨从厨房里忙活完了出来，瞧见客厅里被其余几只不安分的主儿弄的狼狈不堪差点晕厥过去，安静地趴在沙发上的新成员和陪在它身旁的于炀变成了这个场景中最不和谐的部分。  
“看到你还挺喜欢它的呀。”老太太将几只猫猫狗狗拎到一旁，自己走到了于炀的身边，看见青年的手虚虚的放在小猫的头顶上顿时笑得牙不见眼。她索性直接坐到小猫的身边将这个软和的小东西抱起来塞到于炀的怀中，后者整个人顿时僵硬的不行，手和脚都不知道该往哪里放了。  
“既然喜欢你带回去养几天？”老太太似乎很满意现在这个场景，于炀还准备开口解释什么，他第一次抱这么小的生物，生怕一个用力就把怀中的小东西弄碎了一样，整个人根本不知道摆出什么样的动作好；听到房东阿姨说要把这个小家伙给他带回去养两天更加不知所措了：“阿姨我……”  
“好啦，你就带回去养两天吧，就当做帮帮阿姨，你看我这里这么乱，一时半会也没时间照顾它，就当帮帮忙吧。”房东阿姨索性堵死于炀所有的后路。于炀抱着猫看了看现在房东阿姨家里的情况，实在没有办法拒绝，只好点头答应下来。  
老太太得了满意的回答，她站起身来，将给小猫准备的用品一股脑塞进了于炀的怀中，伸手拍了拍小猫的头，道：“宝贝这两天就跟着哥哥啦，等婆婆有空了再来接你哟。”倒是当甩手掌柜当的很干脆。  
小猫“喵”了一声，答应的很干脆。  
一人一猫一唱一和，似乎是练手来坑于炀的。  
然而，既然已经答应了房东阿姨突然再反悔不是于炀的做法，他抱着猫，拎着大堆的猫咪用品上了楼回到自己的家中。  
谁能想到去一趟房东的家里还能拐回来一只猫呢。  
并且于炀在将猫咪的用品都安置好了之后才后知后觉地想起自己好像并没有告诉祁醉自己会带一只猫回家，现在还要思考怎么和祁醉解释这只猫的事情了。

 

“所以，你去一趟房东阿姨的家里，带了一只猫回来？”祁醉指着趴在沙发垫上的小东西险些笑了出来，“小哥哥你是觉得我不能满足你吗？你一定要带只猫回来破坏我们之间的和谐二人世界？”  
“房东阿姨是真的没办法了我才帮忙的。”于炀小声狡辩。  
祁醉伸手戳了戳于炀的额头：“小哥哥，你可真是太好心了，你什么时候来帮帮我呀。”他看了一眼沙发垫上一脸呆萌的猫心里总觉得这家伙会威胁到自己的地位，但是家里小哥哥喜欢呀，没办法，他祁醉是一个宠于炀小哥哥的人，只能由着他了。  
“养猫可以，绝对不能让他上床。”  
祁醉与猫对视了一会儿，最终让步，但也给出了最低底线。

 

事实证明，老畜生的直觉永远很准。  
他觉得这只猫会影响他在于炀心目中的排位顺序，然后从这只猫来家里之后，他的地位还真的在于炀心目中下滑了。  
于炀好像给了这只猫过多的关心，是真把猫咪当成主子来宠了，祁醉感觉自己的地位下滑了不少，搞得老畜生异常焦虑，天天发信息给花落问：男朋友比较喜欢猫，我是不是要失宠了。  
花落起初嗤之以鼻，表示祁醉活该。  
祁醉锲而不舍，每天都给花落发消息，时不时还带上知乎链接：“男朋友太喜欢猫了，请问一下他是不是猫性恋？”/“男朋友喜欢猫大过于我应该怎么办”/“是不是有了猫之后都会失宠”等诸如此类的讨论帖来荼毒花落。  
花落忍无可忍，大骂祁醉做个人吧，随后拉黑祁醉。  
祁醉见给花落的消息发不出去了，随后又换了个人荼毒；待到身边所有的人都给荼毒完了一圈，将他拉黑的七七八八之后于炀的大部分精力还是寄予猫身上，似乎完全忘记自己还有个男朋友的事实。  
“童养媳，你说说，到底是猫重要还是我重要？”在于炀第不知道多少次对猫表示出关心之后祁醉索性将人扛进房间里，将人抵在门板上问他。“你说说，你到底喜欢猫还是喜欢我呀？”  
于炀被人压了个猝不及防，整个人还迷迷糊糊的。“你说什么呢？”他含糊不清地问祁醉。  
“你不觉得，你把太多的精力放在猫身上了吗？”祁醉舔了舔于炀的指尖，随后又亲了一口他水色的嘴唇，“男朋友，那只是只寄养的猫，迟早要送走的，你是不是应该关爱一下你被冷落的男朋友，嗯？”  
于炀被偷亲了一口，整个人还在恍惚状态，顺着祁醉的话茬便他说什么自己就应什么。等看到祁醉笑得开心才后知后觉地意识到祁醉说了些什么，自己又答应了什么。回想起祁醉刚才在他耳边说的那些话，于炀整个人都烧了起来，耳根绯红，从头到脚都不好意思了起来。  
“于炀，说话算话，就像你领猫回来的时候那样哦。”祁醉修长的手指穿过于炀手指，和他十指紧扣紧紧地贴合在一起。他笑得坦然，丝毫都不觉得有什么不对，果然像花落说的那样，祁醉当真是个老畜生。  
于炀涨红了一张脸，想起了祁醉在他耳边说的话，想想都觉得臊得慌，更何况始作俑者丝毫不自觉，又在他耳畔说“既然答应了就要做到”云云，于炀更羞了。他颤颤巍巍地伸出手指，将祁醉的裤子拉链解开，黑色内裤露了出来，被内裤包裹着的巨大的性器也出现在于炀的面前。  
接下来于炀不知道应该怎么做，确切的来说应该是不好意思继续接下里的动作，偏生祁醉还一直看着他，示意他接下来应该做什么。于炀羞得指尖都红了，他颤着手指将包裹着性器的最后一层布料扯了下来，那根无数次出入他身体内的性器出现在他的面前。  
于炀闭上眼睛，小心翼翼地将性器含进口中。  
温热的口腔包裹着性器，祁醉的喉间发出一声低沉的呻吟，他的修长的指尖穿过于炀金黄色的发梢，白与黄交织成漂亮的景象。祁醉低声道：“收起牙齿，对，再往里面一点。”他告诉于炀如何口交，看着含着自己性器的人眼角通红，整个口腔被塞得满满当当，唇齿间还留下一些透明的津液，整个场景显得淫糜不堪。  
祁醉也没有闲着，他从床头柜里摸出了一支全新还没有拆封的润滑剂，将包装拆开后涂满了整个手指，准备为于炀润滑。  
于炀今天起来得很晚，他也很少出门，待在房间里的日子索性免去换衣服这样麻烦的步骤，只穿着睡衣在家里晃悠。现下他上半身的睡衣完好无损，下半身的裤子连带着内裤已经被褪到膝盖的地方，挂在膝盖上，身后那个隐蔽的地方被祁醉插进一根手指试探着开拓。  
不论被性器插入多少次，每一次替于炀润滑都好像是第一次做爱一样，即使有了润滑液的帮忙润滑都是有些艰难的，毕竟那个地方并不是用来做爱的地方。祁醉用一根手指在体内抽插着，随后再探进去两根、三根……待到开拓到可以接纳自己性器的程度后，他弓身在于炀的耳畔道：“小哥哥，来，松口，收起牙。”  
于炀老老实实地听从祁醉的安排，不过他是第一次给祁醉口交，牙齿还是不小心磕到了祁醉的性器，惹得人倒吸一口凉气。“你呀……”最后的尾音被淹没进了滋滋的水声之中。  
祁醉的性器抵在于炀后穴的入口处，有些许残留的润滑剂留在外面，落到祁醉的性器上，湿湿滑滑的，更加方便了祁醉的进入。巨大的性器一寸一寸的推进了于炀的体内，不管做爱多少次于炀永远都习惯不了最开始被进入的瞬间，他的脸埋在枕头间，喉间发出了细碎的低吟声，他企图将声音埋没在枕头里，却被祁醉听见。  
祁醉扶起于炀的头，没有沾上润滑剂的手指伸进了于炀的口腔中，两根手指交叉着玩弄着他的舌头，拉出一长串淫糜的银丝，为充满男性气味的房间里增添了情色的气息。他的性器在于炀的体内大肆抽插着，每一次拔出都带出鲜红的肠肉和星星点点的白色液体，落在床单上，形成了一小块小小的水痕。  
祁醉的手指还插在于炀的口中抵着他的舌头，青年人搂着祁醉的肩膀，呼之欲出的蝴蝶骨随着抽插的幅度一上一下，像是蝴蝶真的要从于炀的体内破茧而出；于炀的声音被手指堵在喉间，无法再向上爬，整个房间里只能听见肉体交缠发出的碰撞声和抽插时细碎的水声。  
这场性事持续了很久，久到那只喜马拉雅猫蹲在房门口开始抓心挠肺的挠着门他们都没有从房间里出来。  
从白天到黑夜，他们彼此交缠着。

激烈的情事过后祁醉坐在床头，于炀枕在他的膝盖上，他挣扎着想爬起来抽烟，但是奈何运动过度的腰肌不允许他起来，只能老老实实地躺在床上。祁醉看他的样子笑了笑，伸手掐了掐于炀的脸蛋：“你就省省吧。”  
“说起来，为什么突然愿意养房东那只猫了？”祁醉像是想起了什么，突然问起于炀为什么愿意替房东养这一段时间的猫。于炀之前可是对小动物敬敏不谢的，平时看见房东养着的宠物能躲多远就躲多远，更别提去养宠物了。  
“这个嘛……”于炀扶着腰翻了个身，带着红痕的乳尖磨蹭着祁醉的大腿处，“只是觉得很像而已，就像替阿姨养一段时间。”他在楼上第一眼看见被房东阿姨抱在怀中的小家伙的时候就想起了很小很小时候的自己。于炀认为他与那只猫之间有一些莫名的共同点，所以在四目相对的时候生出了想做一个好饲主照顾它的冲动，就像现在的自己被祁醉好好照顾一样。  
“这样。”祁醉笑了笑，算是理解了于炀的心思。  
这个话题就此揭过，再也没有人提起这件事情。

房东家的小猫，确实是一只小可爱呢。


End file.
